book_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Afterlife
Through the multiverse you will find many different places that serve as a home for the dead. This page serves to summarise the most commonly visited ones. Hell The most commonly refered to, this is where Regon will often be sent. It is a positively lovely place if you like fire and demons. It is also the only place where Hellsteaks originate. Heaven Known inhabitant's: *??? Tartarus Known Inhabitant's: *Tirek *Cerberus Higan Higan is on the other side of the Sanzu River. This place is a Pure Land with no weather, no seasons, and no night and day, it's just an endless flower garden with a gentle warmth. It is strictly not part of Gensokyo. Dead souls will wait at the Shigan (the shores across the living world) of the Sanzu River for a Shinigami to ferry them one at a time. As one gets to the Higan side, there is nothing to do but silently wait and contemplate death until the Yama is ready to make the judgement. The yama, who can see the souls' past, will judge whether they should go to the Netherworld, Heaven, Hell, or be reincarnated. If it's Hell, then the soul will fall outside the cycle of reincarnation temporarily. Known Residents: * Shikieiki Yamaxanadu Heaven (Touhou) Heaven is a collection of separate realms existing above the Earth. One of them, Bhavaagra, is the setting of most final battles in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, and can be reached by climbing the Youkai Mountain. Bhavaagra is also where Tenshi Hinanawi and her family live. Suika Ibuki may occasionally be seen there as well. Those who have achieved nirvana in the cycle of reincarnation or are judged worthy by the Yama may ascend to Heaven. In recent times, access via nirvana has been put on hold, with the official statement from Heaven being that the realm has become overcrowded and can no longer hold any more people. However, Yukari Yakumo has stated that this a lie, and that there is still plenty of free space in Heaven. Celestials, Angels, and other heavenly beings reside there. These residents generally live carefree lives filled with fishing, song, dance, sake, and peaches. They may also find enjoyment in viewing events that unfold on the Earth. It's claimed that long ago, Heaven itself was a giant keystone on Earth. When the keystone was pulled out, the planet was devastated. This event occurred so long ago that even some of the oldest known beings such as Eirin Yagokoro had not yet been born. Hell (Touhou) Hell is a location somewhere in the Underworld, only seen in Highly Responsive to Prayers. It is shown that the Silent Temple where Konngara resides is here. Kikuri appears to also reside here in an unknown location. Netherworld (Touhou) The Netherworld is the land where ghosts and spirits reside after death. Like the Lunar Capital, it is a Pure Land where things do not change or decay with time; things from the Netherworld which seem old were simply made that way for aesthetic reasons. It is the setting for the 5th, 6th, Extra and Phantasm stages of Perfect Cherry Blossom, and the 1st stage of Ten Desires. Apparently the Netherworld is a distinct part of Gensokyo, but travel between the two is restricted by a gate above the clouds, sealed by a strong barrier. During the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom this barrier was weakened by Yuyuko Saigyouji, making it possible to simply fly over the gate, and Reimu Hakurei (in her scenario) was able to destroy it. Afterwards Yukari Yakumo was asked to repair the damage. However, she apparently never got around to it, as the boundary continues to thin in the summer of Imperishable Night. Hakugyokurou is located in the Netherworld. Known Inhabitant's: *Yuyuko Saigyouji *Youmu Konpaku Former Hell (Touhou) Former Hell is a region in the Underworld that was inhabited by many souls long ago. Many oni also worked there. Eventually, because of overpopulation, the Yamasdecided to move Hell to another place, so everyone moved out; thus the place became known as Former Hell. Many evil spirits linger here, left over from before the move. Other oni that had been living above-ground then moved into Former Hell. Situated in Former Hell are the bridge guarded by Parsee Mizuhashi, the Former Capital of Hell, and the Palace of the Earth Spirits. Known Inhabitant's (Depending on Universe): *Utsuho 'Okuu' Reiuji (Normal/Daisy) *Satori Komeji (Normal/Daisy) *Rin 'Orin' Kaenbyou Category:Places